


Strength

by morghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Merlin Ships Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morghost/pseuds/morghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana reflects on the strength Morgause has given her. Set at the beginning of 4.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Ships Fest 2014 - Prompt 6: A Heartbreaking Moment

Morgana watched as the crumbled ruins of the once-great Isle of the Blessed grew closer. Her sister rested wearily against her and Morgana was thankful that the boat glided smoothly across the water. The road they had taken to get to the lake was uneven and rough, and caused Morgause to stifle gasps of pain each time the cart rocked.

Morgause was always tired now. Her body exhausted from fighting the curse that slowly drained her life. She curled into Morgana much the same way Morgana used to curl into her their first year together.

Scarred from hemlock and betrayal, Morgana would cling to Morgause in the wake of nightmares, desperate for soft, reassuring touches and soothing promises of protection and devotion.

Morgana had been drawn to the confidence that radiated from Morgause. When Morgause showed Morgana how to control her magic, Morgana watched with admiration as each spell fell from her sister’s lips. When they sparred with swords, Morgana always left the sessions with aching arms from the intensity of Morgause’s blows.

The only time Morgana had seen her sister display any uncertainty was the first time they kissed. Morgause had been watching her intently, as always, when she leaned in closer than normal, even for them. But she had paused, unsure if her affections would be reciprocated, afraid Morgana would reject her after she worked so hard to find her, connect with her, and keep her safe.

But Morgana was the one to close the distance and press her lips to the other woman’s. It was her turn to reassure Morgause.

After that, Morgana grew in confidence. She could see pride in Morgause’s dark eyes with each successful spell and every time she knocked the sword from the older woman’s hands.

And when they first came together in love, Morgause took the lead, exploring Morgana’s body with skilled fingers and showing her how true pleasure felt. When Morgana wanted to return the favor, Morgause, patient as always, showed her where to touch and taste until Morgana knew exactly how to make her come undone.

Reflecting on those moments made Morgana’s chest ache and she wanted nothing more than to return to that year. The past year had not been nearly as glamorous.  Morgause relied on Morgana’s strength now. Morgana was older, no longer the jewel of Camelot’s court. Her body was lean from their diet of tough game and vegetation, her cheeks hollowed and her features sharpened. Her hair had grown wild, leaving behind the soft beauty of a princess and adopting the ferocity of a High Priestess.

Morgause had always been the fierce warrior, stopping at nothing to keep Morgana safe. But when she could not, and Camelot’s valiant knights drew swords against the sisters, Morgana did not hesitate to kill former friends for threatening to harm the only person that mattered in her life.

But as the boat brought them closer to the broken castle, Morgana didn’t feel strong or powerful. She felt small and childish, desperately clinging to the hope that she would not have to do what Morgause had asked of her. She did not yet know it, but as Samhain grew closer Morgana would waver and Morgause would once again soothe and reassure her, and offer the last gift of strength she had to give. 


End file.
